


Snaring His Heart

by punkyredhead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyredhead/pseuds/punkyredhead
Summary: Prompt: She thought camping might be a nice escape, but nothing is ever that easy.





	Snaring His Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keelhaulrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelhaulrose/gifts).



> This was written for the Off the Beaten Path fest in Hermione's Haven. I hope the prompter enjoys what I have written and doesn't mind there isn't smut :)
> 
> Prompt: She thought camping might be a nice escape, but nothing is ever that easy.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or make any money from this writing. 
> 
> Thank you to Kayli for being an awesome beta.

Bucky was normally more aware of his surroundings than this. He can't figure out how he missed it. His current position was hanging upside down from what looked to be an animal snare. The person who set this had to be a great hunter or woodsman, to hide it so well he didn't see it. He looked up again at his ankle, contemplating whether or not he can get down without hurting himself when he hears a feminine voice behind him.

"Oh my." A petite woman enters his field of vision, "I'm sorry about that. I'll get you down in just a second."

Not believing it, he had to ask. "You set this snare?"

"Well, yes," she said walking towards a tree opposite him, "I'm camping not far from here and wanted to catch something that I could eat off for a while." Her soft British accent making him smile. "I just didn't figure I'd catch another human."

Seeing that she was about to release the line and knowing she couldn't weigh half his weight "You may want to..."

Turning back to look at him, "I know how to release a snare and not hurt what I've captured. Thank you very much." 

He swore he saw her hair spark but that was not possible. "I'm sorry ma'am." Deciding he needed to keep his mouth shut until he had both feet on the ground, he watched as she worked. She took her time and was meticulous. He could also tell she was mumbling under her breath, he could have sworn she called him a wanker and by her tone she wasn't joking.

Before he knew it, he was standing upright and with no broken bones. His pride was a little bruised when he saw the stature of the woman who snared him. She was petite and had a runner’s or swimmer’s build. She was pretty, kind of like the girl next door. Her hair was held back in a braid but had curls escaping here and there. The freckles dusting her nose and dark brown eyes gave her a captivating appearance. He didn't realize he was staring until she cleared her throat. "Mister?"

"Oh I'm so sorry m'am," trying his most charming smile out, "Bucky Barnes at your service." 

"Well Mr. Barnes I would be careful, I have several more snares set up in the area. I would hate to have to get you out of another." She turned to leave without a second thought to him. It does happen from time to time but most women were at least semi charmed by him.

"Miss?" Seeing her sigh and turn to face him, giving him a look as to get on with it. "Well, are you safe out here?" Cringing as she looked at him like Natasha does from time to time. "I mean, are you here alone?"

Mentally smacking himself as that sounded just as horrible. "What I meant is, well," he figured he dug himself a hole by now, "I'm sorry, I'm sure you can take care of yourself. I'm just a bit lost for words. I'm not used to being saved."

"You're used to doing the saving?" She said with a bit of a smile, "Well how about I offer you a cup of tea or coffee while you come to terms with it?" Turning and walking off without waiting for him, Bucky looked around for a second and decided it was the best offer he was going to get. Wait til he told Steve about this. 

"Miss?" Jogging behind her and turning the corner around a bush he sees a tent he doesn't know how he missed it the first time. He looks at her set up and can tell she likes to camp and does it often. She has a nice tent, a cooking station next to the fire pit and a very comfortable chair with a book set on the arm. "You have a nice set up here." 

"Thank you," she sets a kettle over the fire, "I have coffee or tea?"

"I'd prefer coffee if it's not to much trouble." Opening his mouth to ask her another question he was interrupted when another young women appeared in front of him and it sounded like a pop. Jumping up from his spot, "What the hell?!"

"Merlin, Ginny of all the bad times for you to pop by this tops them all."

"Oh..." Ginny at least looked a bit sheepish, holding her hands up up in a non defensive way. "It's ok, we aren't going to hurt you." Taking a few steps back giving the muggle some room as he looks like he's going to be a runner. 

Shaking his head trying to clear it, he knows that there are many things in the world that he doesn't know about. For example Thor, Loki, Bruce Banner.... so he can deal with whatever these girls are...he thinks. Taking a deep breath he starts rolling his sleeve up, showing off the metallic gleam of his arm that he had gloves on covering the hand so he looked like any other guy at first.

"Oh my.." Hermione says.

"I think my apparition is going to be the least interesting thing you talk about today." Ginny giggles. "Leave it to you to pick someone not completely muggle, Hermione."

"Muggle?" He questions it as he has no idea what it means and it doesn’t sound friendly. 

The girl called Hermione...his girl...sighed and gave a side glance at the red head named Ginny who only shrugged. "What's Kingsley going to do? Snap my wand? Harry would kill him." Looking back at the handsome man in front of her, "Non magical person. Unless you can do magic?"

"Not magical but I do know some Norse gods and a Hulk."

Pulling a thin stick out of her hair, she starts to wave it around and he can feel the air changing and she says something that sounds Latin based. Then he sees it, a ghostly otter swimming through the air. He can't help but smile, he is filled happiness. "This is my patronus. If you're feeling strangely happy, he can do that.” 

Putting his hand out and it went straight through the otter, "It feels... tingly."

"Magic is produced by our body. We were born with it and I've been told that it can feel like electricity in the air." Holding her hand out, "Mr. Barnes, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley. How do you do?"

"Fine ma'am but can you just call me Bucky? Mr. Barnes is my dad or grandpa." Seeing her smile at his request made him feel more at ease.

"Well while I'd love to stay and chat, I see the gleam in Hermione's eyes that she has about 101 questions so that's my cue to leave." Ginny said looking at Hermione to make sure it was ok. "Now Bucky, you hurt her if there is anything left of you and I'll be the last person you ever see." And with that Ginny was gone.

"She has 6 brothers she solves her problems with threats and violence but she's my best friend."

"6 brothers? Did she ever date?" If he had a sister and she was pretty like either of these girls, he wouldn't let her out if his sight. Although Ginny made him think of Natasha, asking for forgiveness rather than permission. She probably gave her parents some headaches.

"Actually she's engaged to my best mate. He's like my brother." Handing him a cup of coffee, "Would you like milk or sugar?"

"No thanks, the army taught me to like it black and strong. How about you, are you engaged to one of those brothers?"

A sad smile graced her lips, "No. I was once but it didn't work out." Sipping her coffee, "Ron, her brother, Harry, her fiance and I are close. Most people don't understand but you might. I think the best term is battle buddies."

"But you look so young." He can feel his face turning red; why does she have this affect on him? "I mean you don't seem like you're old enough."

"I know what you mean. There was a war in our world and the good guys won but it cost most of us our childhood." Leaning back and closing her eyes, "That's why sometimes I like to get away. I let Ginny and Harry know where I am but not many others. I like my peace."

"I understand that. I like to clear my head and sometimes work and life get in the way." Sitting there for a few minutes, just enjoying the silence and calmness that nature provides, he has another thought. "Do you have some sort of magical barrier up? For protection and to be hidden?"

"We call them wards, I have enough up to keep me hidden and twice as many for protection." Cocking her head and taking a good look at him. "I don't know why I feel comfortable telling you all this. It's not in my nature to be overly open about my life."

"Maybe you can sense I'm a kindred spirit? I lost my childhood to war and I have few close friends and I also like to get away." 

"Maybe. I work for the British Magical government. I research, hunt, protect basically do whatever they need me to do. I've decided to start looking for something new." Sighing and looking skyward, "Have you ever felt like you're 4 times as old as you are and you don't know how to change it?"

"All the time. I lost large pieces of myself and I don't mean just my arm. Everything changes around me so fast and I don't know how to keep up."

"I never told Ginny but I came to America to camp because I also want to check out New York and see if I can find a spot to call my own there. Start something new straddling magical and muggle worlds. If I flub on something here, I can blame it on being British and not knowing."

"I'm from New York and I'd love to show you around. If you want me to." Getting a nod and a shy smile, he'll take it. "You've told me a bit about you so I'll fill you in on good old Bucky Barnes. I'm part of a task force that helps solve world problems. We have down time alot but when the going gets tough, it gets really tough." 

"World problems?" She giggles, "That's kind of laying it in thick don't you think? No disrespect."

"No I get it. It sounds like a load of crap but it's true. 2 Norse gods, 1 playboy billionaire, 1 Russian assassin, 1 scientist with anger issues, a fellow WWII era soldier and me. Plus others but those are the titles that draw interest." Shrugging, "Maybe we could add a witch to the mix."

"Well let's see how I like New York first before you try wrapping me into a job. You never know, I might drive you around the bend before the day is out."

"Trust me, if I can deal with Tony then I can deal with you. Besides you're much prettier."

Her face reddened a bit at the compliment "So Bucky, you up for a walk? See if I caught anything else good in my snares?"

Standing and dusting himself off, he offered her his arm. "Lead the way my lady."

"Keep this up and I might keep you around as a tour guide for the big city."

Deciding that he needed to take a chance being this close, he kisses her cheek softly and quickly. "I'd be honored."


End file.
